Listen To Your Soul
by Akayume
Summary: One of those "I hate you, but I love you, so I'll get out of the way" stories that just seem to be bad yet really good


**NOTE**: I don't own Inuyasha...  
**SECOND NOTE**: Please review. I know I'm a bad writer, so just tell me what you think.  
**THIRD NOTE**: Songfic ("The Voice Within" by Christina Aguilera) 

Listen To Your Soul 

_Young girl, don't cry  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall  
Young girl it's alright  
Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly  
_

I was trained to be prepared for almost everything  
A battle or two  
But I wasn't prepared for heartbreak

_When your safe inside your room you tend to dream  
Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems_

I thought I was good enough when he said, "I love you, too"  
I thought he really meant it  
I don't understand!  
He said he loved me back, we where together  
Until that one night

_No one ever wants or bothers to explain  
Of the heartache life can bring and what it means_

I went to the hot springs to bathe  
When I heard giggling  
In the bushes  
I thought that maybe it was Kagome and Inuyasha  
Until I heard Miroku's voice  
I took a look in the bushes  
And from the moment I saw what it was  
My life was over

_When there's no one else, look inside yourself_

I ran back to camp  
Cried myself to sleep  
And I dreamt my first nightmare  
In a long time

_Like your oldest friend, just trust the voice within_

I felt like my heart was being stepped on  
Then put in a grinder

_Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way_

He came back the next morning  
Saying that he fell asleep in the woods  
I can believe that...  
Then he put his arms around me  
And said, "I'm sorry, but I'm here now."

_You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within_

I threw him off of me  
Kagome's expression changed from a "good morning everyone"  
To a "Sango, what has gotten into you?" look  
Miroku got up and asked, "What? Just because I wasn't here last night-"  
"No, it wasn't that you left me to sleep alone!"

_Young girl, don't hide  
You'll never change if you just run away_

He asked, "What is it then?"  
"I saw you with another girl, Miroku..."  
He had a shocked look on his face  
Ready to deny  
So I just ran away somewhere

_Young girl, just hold tight  
Soon you're gonna see your brighter day_

I ran until it was sunset  
I whispered to myself, "Here I am"  
I fell to my knees  
And continued to cry

I always thought that we would be together  
I always thought he was telling the truth  
I never thought that I would run away from him  
Like I did today

_Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed  
It's so hard to stand your ground when your so afraid_

I fell asleep that night wishing I would die 

_No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
When you look outside look inside to your soul_

I dreamt that I was falling from a cliff  
But before I fell,  
I woke up

_When there's no one else, look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way  
You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within_

It was morning  
Sunrise was still clear to see  
Even in the woods  
What am I supposed to do with the rest of my life?  
I planned to spend it with Miroku,  
But now I guess I have a long journey  
To begin  
And never end

_Life is a journey  
It can take you anywhere you choose to go  
As long as you'relearning  
You'll find all you'll ever need to know_

I walked on  
Until I heard a voice  
Calling out "Sango!"  
It had to be someone I didn't know  
Or my sanity  
Because this voice was hoarse  
I didn't bother to look where it was coming from  
I can't waste time finding a place to stay  
Maybe to find a demon who happened to target the  
Lost and heartbroken

_(Be strong)  
You'll break it  
(Hold on)  
You'll make it  
Just don't forsake it because  
(No one can tell you what you can't do)  
No one can stop you know that I'm talking to you_

The hoarse voice grew louder  
Again, I decided to ignore it  
Then, instead of calling out "Sango"  
It said, "Fine! Do you want to live life not wanting to know?!"  
I stopped dead in my tracks  
"Do you want to live life not know why I did what I did?!"  
Miroku...  
"I'll explain it if you just listen to me!"  
Explain what? The fact that you ripped out my heart?  
"Miroku, just-"  
"Just what? Just leave you alone?!"  
I turned around and said, "You stabbed my heart out when I saw you and another one..."  
"Let me explain..."  
"Explain what? Explain about how yu had an affair and left me to believe that you were-"  
"Let me explain! Please, Sango..."  
What was I supposed to do? My soul is too broken up to trust even myself.  
Maybe if I let him talk, it will partially heal...  
"Fine, talk."

_When there's no one else, look inside yourself_

"Sango, I couldn't just leave you with a child to take care of alone..."   
"I could've handled it..."   
"But I wouldn't."   
"You don't know that. Maybe you'll grow old and die."   
"We may not defeat Naraku."   
"Look, just never mind, I'm done listening."   
I turned around and walked away.  
He acts like he wanted to do that other girl.  
"Sango, wait-"  
I ignored him  
I looked down and saw a bag hanging to my waist, the strap holding onto my shoulder.  
The bag that Kagome called a purse.  
I looked into it  
A knife...

_And like your oldest friend just trust the voice within_

I ran, Miroku just five feet away  
Until I reached the perfect place in the forest  
Where two trees seem to be pinned together

_Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way_

I quickly stabbed myself in the heart before Miroku got to me... 

_________________________________________________ 

(Miroku's point of view after Sango walked away) 

Why isn't she listening? Doesn't she understand that, as confident as she is,  
She won't be able to raise a child by herself  
Even if she _could_?  
I wouldn't let her, it's too painful

Just then, she ran  
I followed, waiting to see what would happen  
She came to a stop where the trees seemed to be one  
She had a knife  
No...  
It was too late  
She already had the knife in her heart  
Her blood dripping to the ground  
Tears stung my eyes  
Why hadn't I stopped myself while I was ahead?

_You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within_

Young girl, don't cry  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall 


End file.
